


You Belong in Heaven

by DanaDoodleDandy (AmberStoneCollins)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberStoneCollins/pseuds/DanaDoodleDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa decides to let Dean be with the one he really loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shnanners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnanners/gifts).



> What's up? So this is a story written for a Christmas present for my oh-so-spectacular friend Shnanners. If you aren't Shnanners, you might like this too so read on.
> 
> Oh, and I own nothing.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Lisa asked, quietly, staring down at her hands in her lap before slowly tilting her head back up to meet Dean’s eyes. “I’ve loved you for five years now. I know your routine in the morning, the noises you make in your sleep, every single perfection on your body. And I know how you look at someone you’re in love with.” 

Dean could hardly respond. He stared at Lisa for a moment before forcing himself to look away and speak. 

“Lisa, I’ve never been unfaithful to you.” 

“With your body and words, no,” Lisa admitted. “But your heart belongs to someone else.” 

“I still love you,” Dean insisted, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. 

“I know you do,” Lisa replied, breaking eye contact and giving a small smile to her hands. “And I know you aren’t planning on leaving me, but...” she looked back up. “You will never truly be happy with me.” 

“Lisa, what are you saying?” Dean asked, feeling his heart begin to speed up. “Are you... are you leaving me?” 

She shook her head. 

“I’m not leaving you. I’m releasing you.” 

“Releasing me? Lisa, what about Ben? He needs me in his life,” Dean insisted, feeling himself start to panic. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Dean,” Lisa began, reaching out to put one of her hands on his and looking him directly in the eyes. “You aren’t meant to be with me, but you’re willing to stay. I know if I asked, you would, but that’s not fair to you. I love you. I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happier than I do, he’s the one you should be with. You will still be in Ben’s life and mine. You just won’t be living with us and we won’t be romantically involved anymore.” 

“No, no, Ben won’t understand. It will be like I’m abandoning him and I can’t do that. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by your father and I’m not doing that to him,” Dean argued. 

“It would be better for Ben to grow up with parents that are with people they truly love than people who are together because it’s easier. There’s no doubt in my mind that if we stayed together, we could make it work, but... I don’t want to just make it work. I want to be so in love that I couldn’t live without the person, but Dean, we can live without each other,” Lisa explained. 

“I can’t live without Ben,” Dean replied. 

“Neither can I. And neither of us have to. I already spoke to Ben about it. I told him there was a possibility you would be moving out. I know you probably wanted to do it with me, but I needed to make sure he could handle it before I talked to you. He was upset, but understanding. And he agreed that he can alternate weeks with us,” Lisa told him, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“You spoke to Ben,” Dean repeated, letting her words sink in. “You aren’t giving me a choice here, are you?” 

Lisa shook her head.

“Dean, I do love you, and I’ve loved being with you, but I could never really be happy with you knowing you love someone else. I’m not just doing this for you. I’m doing this for all of us. It’s a hard decision, but everyone benefits in the end.”

Dean hesitated, looking way for a moment before looking back up, fear in his eyes. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” he asked. 

Lisa snorted and then laughed, trying hard to suppress her inappropriate reaction. 

“He feels the same way,” she assured him, smiling lightly and giving his hand another squeeze. “Now why don’t you go call him? We can work out the finer details later.”

Dean took both of Lisa’s hands in his. 

“You’re sure about this?” he asked. 

“I’m sure.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lisa replied, smiling as Dean planted a light kiss on her forehead. 

“I don’t care if we’re not romantically involved anymore. I’m keeping you in my life,” Dean insisted. 

Lisa laughed. 

“Go call your angel,” she said, pulling her hands away and shoving Dean up off the couch. 

Dean gave her a small smile and hardly stopped himself from running to the car, pressing buttons on his phone as he went. The dial tone sounded three times, each one sending spears of fear through Dean’s heart, before a familiar voice answered. 

“Dean? What’s up?” Cas asked, curiosity lacing every syllable. Dean felt himself start to melt at the sound of that voice. 

“Are you busy?” Dean asked. “I’m coming over.”

“Uh, no, I’m not busy. What’s up? I thought you were doing something with Lisa today.”

Dean explained everything as fast as he could. When he finished Cas paused, leaving them with only the sound of Dean’s excited breath and the soft rumble of the cars driving near Dean’s. 

“When will you be here?” Cas finally asked. 

Dean barely restrained himself from whooping with joy. In fact, he didn’t restrain himself. He whooped, loud and full of delight. Cas laughed at the sound. 

“Five minutes,” Dean replied. 

“See you soon.”

There was a click as Cas hung up, leaving Dean alone with his excited thoughts. 

When Dean pulled up in the familiar driveway, his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He took a moment to calm himself, praying Cas wasn’t watching him from inside. Slowly, Dean forced himself out of the car and to the door. It took all the strength he had to ring the doorbell. 

“I’LL GET IT!” someone yelled from inside. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” another voice shouted. 

There was a series of loud bangs and swears before the door slammed open to reveal Cas’s mischievous little - as in short - brother Gabriel. 

“So you’re gonna be fucking my brother now, huh?” Gabe asked, smirking. 

“GABRIEL!” Cas shouted from behind a locked door. 

“I, uh, I, well...” Dean stuttered. 

“Let me let you in on a little secret,” Gabe said, pulling Dean inside and wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Cas isn’t the easiest person to sleep with. He kicks.”

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T LET ME OUT OF HERE I’LL...” Cas shouted, banging on the door. 

Gabe continued talking right over him. “And snores. And sometimes he talks in his sleep. And I know he often seems like an angel, but he can be quite the little devil sometimes.”

“Huh, I always heard you were the devil,” Dean replied. 

“Oh I am,” Gabe told him, smirking. “But I’m good in all the ways that count.”

The was a loud bang as Cas finally forced the door open, he stormed towards his brother, face bright red with rage. 

“I swear to god if you ever lock me in that room again I’ll take that smug head of yours and back over it with my car!” 

“Oh look at the time,” Gabe replied, pushing Dean towards Cas and backing towards the door. “I’m late for meeting up with Sam. See you two later. I probably won’t be back until tomorrow-ish so you two have tons of fun, ok? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Gabe was out the door and driving down the street before Dean or Cas could respond. 

Cas looked over at Dean and his face turned red for a completely different reason. 

“So, uh, what’s up?” Cas managed to squeak out. 

“Uh, maybe we go on a date? If you want to?” Dean offered. He’d never felt so nervous. Usually it was easy to switch on the charm, but with Cas, his stomach knotted up so hard he could barely breathe. 

Cas smiled slightly. 

“We could always just have a romantic night in?” he suggested. “You could cook for me.”

Dean smiled back. “I like that plan.”

There was a moment of silence as both men stood there, unsure what to do. Cas stepped towards Dean hesitantly, reaching his hand up to rest against Dean’s cheek. He moved there mouths closer together then stopped, starting to pull away. Suddenly, Dean’s hand was on the back of his neck, pulling their faces together roughly and full of passion. Cas responded instinctively, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Dean held Cas’s face close, letting their noses rest together.

“You sure this isn’t too fast?” Cas asked warily. 

“Too fast? Cas, I’ve been waiting for this my whole life,” Dean replied, smiling lightly. 

Cas felt his cheeks turn pink and pulled away, grinning like an idiot. 

“Well I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to cook me a meal so hop to it,” he announced. 

Dean laughed. 

“Anything for you, love,” he said, walking towards the kitchen. 

The word love caused Cas’s cheeks to turn even redder as he followed Dean into the next room. The sight of Dean in his home cooking for him made his heart feel warm and light. Dean looked at him and he could see the deep love and admiration in his eyes. Being together like this with the ones they loved. Both of them thought, This is what heaven feels like.


End file.
